Likable
by floorxnorth
Summary: Lukas and Ida are very good friends, however Ida just might like Lukas in a more than a friend kind of way. On one particular day Ida decides to take Lukas shopping and they deal with very interesting events. Fluff. Ida is human name for Fem!Denmark and Lukas for Norway. Rated T for violence and uh.. Kissing? Semi-intense kissing? DenNor, NorDen DenmarkxNorway


Likable. I've always been likable. At times I could be charming, at times I could be charismatic. I had several friends, not a lot but not a little. I was never really mean to anyone, and my best friend and I would often compose ourselves in jestful manners, poking fun at the other, sometimes getting physical, but most of the time we knew when to quit. Most of the time anyways.

I wouldn't say that I was ugly, but then again I really wouldn't say that I was all that much to look at either. I often got complements on my hair, "Oh is it naturally like that" "oh yes of course!", little did they know that I happened to use a little styling product in the mornings, but what they didn't know, didn't hurt them. Never was I one to wear make up either, I didn't like how it felt like cement on my face and I really didn't like the attention that it drew, granted I DID like attention, but that kind of attention over something that was plastered to my face just felt... Off. So only on rare occasions would I wear make up.

My mom always told me that I was pretty, beautiful, stunning even; but that's what mothers are supposed to say right? She was always wondering aloud how I didn't have a boyfriend, because I was so likable. Likable. Tsch. To be honest I never really cared that no one ever really looked at me in that way. I just didn't see the point.

But then I just happen to fall for my best friend.

It was in the middle of our tenth grade year. I never really saw it coming, and didn't really understand as to what was going on either.

My best friend was Lukas Bondevik. He was lean and slim, but I really wouldn't call him skinny. He wore a crown of blonde hair, several shades lighter than my own. However that's where our hair similarities stopped. His was neatly brushed off to the side and pinned to keep his bangs out of his somber eyes, no hair was ever out of place.

Lukas and I had been friends for longer than I could remember. Our mothers were friends from way back in high school and often brought us over to play with each other when we were children, so I guess you could say that we've been friends forever.

Saturday graced the early morning dew, the brightest source of light was shining through my window, peaking through the sheer drawn curtains and leaking onto my early morning face, causing me to stir. Even though I was partially awake, I couldn't bare to open my sleep drawn blue eyes. I groaned internally and threw the blanket over my face.

The warmth of the air trapped underneath the blanket tickled across my face, soothing my half wakeful self, sending me almost into another bout of slumber. Almost anyways. I could hear a commotion coming from the kitchen and a multitude of different voices. I myself really didn't care, I could really sleep through the voices as if they weren't even there but I was not able to sleep because one body made its way down the creaking hallway and found itself in my room.

Maybe if I pretend I'm still asleep they'll leave me alone.

That was already a pretty fat chance seeing as to who was actually standing in my bedroom but it was all pretty much wishful thinking anyways.

I felt a body slide into the bed, lifting the comforter off of my body before replacing it upon his own. The sudden change in weight of the bed sent me shifting and groaning against the soft sleep worn pillow.

I heard a chuckle slip from my unwanted alarm clock.

"Ida," he said softly, trying to lift the covers off of my face.

I groaned again.

"C'mon Ida," he chuckled slightly.

He was enjoying this, that the little sadist.

"Whad'ya wan'," I mumbled, turning over, facing him.

"It's noon," he snorted, obviously amused by my pained morning expression.

"Ya'r point-" I yawned before slipping my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest.

Lukas was always used to me hugging him, touching him poking and prodding him. I was always kind of a touchy feely kind of person, even as a little kid. As a child I was the most hug demanding little cuss, opposed to my counter clockwise best friend whom respected personal space. Though he has gotten used to it over the years, and didn't really mind sometimes, there were times where you just had to leave him be, no questions asked.

I could hear him roll his eyes at me. He slipped a hand into my bed tossed hair, making even more messy than it already did.

This made me smile. I really liked it when he touched me, seeing that he was one never really to show his affections and to really keep to himself. It made me feel like he needed me just as much as I needed him, which to be honest was a shell of a lie because I really did need him more than he needed myself.

Moments passed and I got up the courage to open my eyes. I squinted at first before my eyes could adjust against the morning sun. I glanced up at Lukas, who was staring off into space, per the norm. Today he was wearing a button up striped shirt buttoned almost all the way to the top, minus a few choice buttons to provide his neck breathing room. His milky white skin glowed against the few light refractions let in through my useless curtains, his hair shimmered golden, almost appearing glowing.

I swallowed, resting my chin against his chest, watching him in his own little world.

He glanced back down at me and blinked. It was until now that I realized that I was staring. I felt a blush dust my already sleepy pinked cheeks and offered him a hearty laugh. With this he returned with a poke to my forehead.

"Oi-" I made a face.

He prodded my forehead again with a snort.

With this I returned with a bite to the finger. As I held his finger in my herbivorian teeth and fiendeshly smirked at him, he proceeded to flick me.

"Luuuuuke-" I pouted.

"You bit me remember," he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but ya woke me up this mornin'," I grumbled.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to wake you up if you didn't sleep til lunch," he sighed.

I proceeded to give him the puppy dog eyes. Oh yes, the dreaded puppy dog eyes. Usually he absolutely could not resist them. Today I felt like today was different however. He was in a strangely good mood.

"C'mon let's go get something to eat," he sat up and exited the room.

I sat up and stretched for a good minute before deciding that I should put on actual clothing. Lazily I got up and strode to my dresser, picking out what I was to wear today.

Today felt like a sun dress kind of day. I picked a simple one, sleeveless to match the summered season, and of course my favorite color. A cheerful shade of cherry red.

I ran my fingers through my hair a couple times and exited the room with a yawn. My bare feet echoed against the rosey wooden floor as I headed to my kitchen, where I found Lukas, his mother and my mother all conversing over coffee.

"Hej," my mother smiled at me.

"Hej," I replied while getting out some toast out of the cupboard and slid a couple pieces into the toaster.

"Lukas said you're taking him shopping," she mused.

I chuckled. Despite his very thoughtful acting, and insisting that he hated it, Lukas really did like shopping. He often enjoyed company in buying things like clothes, even if he really never asked for an opinion.

"Ja, I am," I chuckled.

With this he merely rolled his eyes and sipped his blackened coffee. As if on cue his mother nudged him, giving him a scolding look.

"It's alright Ms. Bondevik, no matter how much it would pain him to admit it, he actually really enjoys it," I smirked.

With this both mothers chuckled, and Lukas once again rolled his eyes.

I turned and retrieved my breakfast and ate quickly, not wanting to waste very much time on such a tedious act. I turned and grabbed my bag and Lukas' hand and walked out of the house as quickly as possible.

"Lukie you're so slooooooow-" I whined, trying to persuade him into moving faster.

"Maybe I'm just slow around you," he chuckled before matching his pace to my own. My hand still intertwined with his.

A faint blush dusted my cheeks.

"Are you getting out of breath already-" he smirked at my blush.

"Uh-" I started before distracting him by pulling him into a shop.

"Ida you didn't answer me," he scoffed.

"That's because I don't want to-" I busied myself by pulling several pairs of pants in his size and thrusting them over to him. He merely blinked shrugging off the answer for later. Taking the jeans, he slowly made his way over to dressing rooms and stumbled into a room.

I sat outside waiting for him to finish. Sometimes he walked out and showed me, other times he pretended to be mad at me and didn't come out for long periods of time.

"Do you have any plans after this?" He called out, I could hear a shuffling of clothing as he changed.

"Shopping? Nej, og du?" I blinked.

"Nei," he replied simply, I heard the sound of a zipper getting tugged upwards and he appeared several feet in front of me in a pair if slimmed khakis.

I liked khakis on Lukas best. They suited him, and I couldn't lie, the slimmed look did look great on him. Okay more than great. Hot, definitely hot. Something that I found appealing about Lukas was his legs. He had very long, slender yet muscular legs, and a backside that would turn any straight man gay. Yes definitely quite attractive.

"Looks great," I grinned at him.

He trudged back into the dressing room and proceeded to try on the other pairs of pants that I had pulled out for him.

"You always say that," he mumbled.

"We'll you always look great," I chided.

He scoffed and I heard once more the shuffling of fabric once more.

"Are you planning on getting anything?" He asked, I heard another shuffling of fabrics,

"Nope, we're only here for you, I noticed that your brother ruined your last pair of khakis which is a shame because they looked great on you," I replied with a small smirk.

It always bothered him when I didn't buy clothes when we went shopping and he did, and bothering Lukas was my specialty.

He exited the dressing room and looked down at me with a small glare, his hands placed on his hips. He looked so adorable when he was pissed off like this. Lukas had different degrees of pissed off. Some of them were just the actions of being pissed off, but not really... The pissed off part. Right now this was his "I'm pretending to be pissed at you but I'm merely just annoyed" look. And it was adorable.

However not all of his looks of anger were adorable. Now Lukas I know would never severely hurt me, just as I wouldn't him, but when he was angry and I mean really angry, he would say things... That could make children cry. Including myself as well. I tried to never piss him off as much as that but there have been times. Like the time I got so drunk that I couldn't even stand. He got so angry at me that he must have yelled at me for two hours straight, leaving me in his bathroom, sobbing into the sleeves of my beer stained long sleeved shirt.

"Oh come on Lukie don't be like that-" I smirked, grabbing the pair of pants that he was holding. "Are these the ones you want?" I asked.

"Ja," he replied.

With that I walked to the cash register and paid for them myself, quickly I might add, in fear of Lukas protesting, which I knew he would.

"What do you think you're doing-" I could feel him glaring as I handed over some cash to the woman behind the register.

"Being a good friend," I chuckled.

"You can't keep doing this every time we do this Ida-" he growled.

"Well, you can make it up to me by watching movies with me later," I nudged him, looking up at him with my cerulean blue eyes.

He merely blinked in response.

I grabbed his hand and walked out of the store and hummed happily. Glancing at him, I noticed a blush appear on his cheeks. Naturally I squeezed his hand, receiving me a darker shade of a blush. I giggled at the sight.

"You're especially grabby today aren't you," he grumbled.

I really just loved touching him, the feel of his skin, the way it felt against mine, the temperature. Just everything.

"Not really," I swung our hands, humming.

"Ida," he mumbled quietly.

I blinked and turned to him. I noticed his blush had gotten a titch darker. His shell pink lips parted slightly and his eyes focused on something... Yet not.

"Yes?" I asked quizzically.

He blinked a couple times before shaking his head in response, dragging his hand away. I blinked, but we continued walking.

Up ahead I noticed several men, walking together. Natural instincts told me to pull Luke to the opposite side of the street. My instincts told me to walk the opposite way and never look back. But we didn't. Lukas must have noticed my discomfort and took hold of my arm. The men drew closer, talking and laughing amongst themselves, taking notice of us. One of them smirked at me.

I didn't like the way his eyes lingered.

"Lukas-" I whispered in anxiety.

He merely nodded a short, curt nod of understanding. He moved his hand from my arm to protectively around my shoulders.

The other men in the group took notice of us as well and remained focus on us as well.

"Well well well," the tallest man with black hair slicked back smirked at us. "Shouldn't you be in school?" He sneered.

Lukas nor I made any sort of effort to answer him. Lukas only pulled me closer.

"I think they're scared," chuckled one of the shorter men with greasy blonde hair.

The taller man with black hair chuckled with his companions response and pulled out a knife.

I clung onto Lukas. Lukas snarled at the men before us. This had amused the man with the knife and he took a menacing step towards us. In a flash I felt a pair of rough hands grab onto my arms and tear me away from Lukas. I shrieked in terror. Lukas yelled my name and his fist flashed across a short red haired man's face. The man with the knife made a slicing motion towards Lukas' chest. I heard the cotton fabrics of his shirt rip and blood leak through the striped material. I screamed. This time, the man turned towards me, holding the knife against my throat, licking his lips menacingly. I froze. The man then proceeded to push me down to the ground, where a steel toed boot found my shoulder and crushed it against the cement.

I screamed.

I heard another scream, but this time it was not my own. Nor was it Lukas'. The man holding me against the ground looked up, only to find a fist in his face. I scrambled to get up, glancing back at the man, who had Lukas' fist planted against his face. But behind Lukas was the man with the knife. Without thinking I... Tackled him. Pushing him to the ground and smashing a fist to his nose. There was the sound of a crack as if breaking egg shells and blood splattered all over his face and onto his hands. His hands reached up and tangled themselves in my hair, pulling. White pain clouded my thoughts and I screamed. The pain only lasted for a short period of time, for when I opened my eyes I found Lukas kicking in my assailants face.

Lukas had kicked him unconscious. I stared up at him in awe, but only for a quick moment before he grabbed my hand hurriedly and proceeded to run towards the direction of what appeared to be his house. I clung to his hand and tried to keep up.

When we got to his house, he flung the door open, not finding care over how loud or how careless.

"Are you okay?!" He proceeded to yell, tugging me into the bathroom.

Lukas never yelled. I mean he yelled but never, ever raised his voice.

I flinched.

"I'm fine-" I managed before taking notice once again of his chest. He was bleeding but it didn't seem like it was deep enough for him to need stitches. "But you're not," I grabbed for several towels, dabbing the cut on his chest.

He began to protest, until he flinched in pain. When he saw that I wasn't hurt he sat still long enough for me to clean his chest for him and bandage his wounds to the best of my abilities.

We didn't say anything to each other for a long time. He wouldn't even look at me. When I finished tending to him I immediately wrapped my arms around him, I was unsure if giving him a hug at this time would be acceptable to him, but I needed it. He did respond with no argument however and wrapped his own arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a bone crushing embrace.

My eyes widened. Like I've said before, Lukas really never showed much physical affection towards another, and when he did it was in minute amounts. Very much unlike this right now. But I wasn't about to protest so.

We stood like this for a very long time. Long enough for me to count one hundred heart beats and for us to sync our breathing, chests moving up and down in unison. But then, he moved. His head was moved at a slight angle, pressing his lips cautiously against my head. My eyes widened again, for this was completely foreign to me. He proceeded to kiss my head several times, remaining quiet.

He loosened the embrace and let his arms fall to his sides. I glanced at his face and found it to be very red and... Looked as if he was almost on the verge of tears. Something else that was completely foreign to me. Usually I was the one who would cry and would require comforting, but yet again, this was a whole different situation.

"Lukas?" My voice barely above a whisper.

He didn't answer and had somehow decided that looking at the bathtub was a great ideal way to respond. His tears almost brimming out of the corners of his eyes. Slowly I reached over and cupped his cheeks, making him face me. His face blushes a brilliant red and the tears were beginning to spill over. I pressed my lips against his own and gingerly kissed him, a kiss in which he was shocked to receive but eagerly returned. He moved his hands to cup my cheeks and pulled me closer. I felt my ears grow warm as the kiss we shared lasted for several more moments.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes searching,as if for some answer. However I had none to give. He then moved to kiss me, crushing my lips with his own. I kissed him back and moved my lips against his. I moved my hands to the top of his neck, tugging on his hair slightly, pulling him closer to me, deepening the kiss. His hands traveled down my waist and he bent down, picking me up.

He pushed the door open and peppered my chin and neck with small pecks and kisses before walking down the hall to his bedroom. When we got inside he dropped me on the bed and proceeded kissing me there.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and proceeded to pull him closer. After he seemed satisfied with my mouth he pressed his forehead against his and stared into my eyes for the longest time, which I returned with a stare of my own. He played with the fabrics of my dress in between his fingers and proceeded to kiss my chin before looking back up at me.

"I love you," was all I was able to manage.

"I love you too," he replied quietly before burying his head in my shoulder.

* * *

Welp here's that fict that I was working on along with Copenhagen Skies, I kind of needed a break and decided to write this. I actually like this one a lot. I think I need to learn to write fluff better as well because that wasn't very good but oh well! Oh and as of late I've been obsessed with FemNordics so... Ja that's why we have a femDen here! I love her to bits okay? I love all the femNordics to bits. Expect FemFinland. I only like Male Fin for some reason. But I still think she's very adorable, not gonna lie. But yeah so here it is, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
